


Comfort

by Blackarrow_bagels1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Contains descriptions of bruises, Deceit is mentioned in passing, Depression and sad thoughts, Spoilers for Putting Others First, because I feel it too, it took me 12 hours to remember that, the word is angst, there's no warning for inner sadness but that's in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackarrow_bagels1/pseuds/Blackarrow_bagels1
Summary: Takes place directly after "Putting Others First." Deceit impersonated Logan once before, but this time it left a bruise.Very short. I was struck with depression and inspiration at the same time..... maybe a more light-hearted fic is coming out later? Who knows, I'm done with finals now.
Kudos: 32





	Comfort

"Not that any of you care, but I am unharmed, and I don't want to talk about it. I'm just here to deliver one last fact, then I will do you all a favor and spare you my company."

Logic's room materialized around him as it usually did. Organized chaos. A single desk was positioned in the center of a wall, expectantly waiting for the Side to resume his research. The chair, functional and comfortable, was pushed into the space provided. The fit was perfect- precise and calming. An open book, half-filled notebook, and several pencils lay on top, remnants of Logan's work before Thomas' recent crisis. Despite having minimal furniture, the square room was bursting with stuff. Stacks of books created unstable towers, pillars of knowledge that threatened to bury Logan if he wasn't careful. Each stack had a theme, of course.

Logan picked his way across his room, pausing to eye the stack of books that all related to moral relativism and lying. It wasn't a sore subject for him, but he didn't remember it being quite so close to his desk. Had Deceit- Janus- moved them? Could he have snuck into the room when Logan wasn't here? Had he done it while Logan had been researching? Or was his memory faulty- had the books always been that close?

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Logan pressed forward and collapsed into his chair. He wouldn't let De- Janus- haunt him. Fixing his posture, the Side straightened his tie, grabbed the book on his desk, and began reading.

It wasn't until much later that Logan began to notice something was wrong. Normally, when he was reading, he could ignore anything around him- the time, latent hunger, feeling tired, Janus impersonating him and concocting a courtroom scenario-

Not this time. Something was wrong. Logan's ribs ached. He noticed how his posture had gradually shifted. Over the course of about 50 pages, his back slouched and his shoulders hunched. He had been rapt, taking notes with one hand, turning pages with another. Now, he slowly sat up again. The aching eased, but remained. His ribs still hurt.

Lifting his shirt, two slender fingers probed his sides, cautiously but desperately trying to find out what was wrong. Logan was Thomas' logic. He wasn't a physical being- he shouldn't be able to feel pain. Unless.... Unless it had been caused by another of Thomas' thoughts. Logan's fingers slowly traced a bruise that wrapped around his mid-back. It was deepest on his left side, but stopped before crossing his stomach. Logan turned to look at the stack of books nearest to him. Tomes of philosophy stared back, uncaring. It had been there the whole time.

The bruise was just forming- it would turn yellow and green soon. Fitting, since Janus was the one who gave it to him. Logan had been hooked around his waist, yanked out of a text-box by Deceit's staff. He hadn't felt something like that before. He'd never felt physical pain. 

Off screen, Logan was disoriented. He had been thrown out of view, cast aside. Deceit left him in a pitch-black, warm room, humid and earthy, before laughing. In a swift movement, the staff released itself from around Logan's waist. Logan realized that he was on the ground, gripping where the staff had seized him in pain. The side quickly lifted his shirt, saw no damage, and moved on. He had more pressing matters to deal with. 

Deceit's room was split in two, one side resembling a snake enclosure, while the other was completely dark. Coldness emanated from that area, both physically and existentially. As Logan wandered towards that void, propelled by curiosity and the need to get free, he felt empty. His steps were heavy, but the growing sensation of despair inside him was too much. Turning on his heel, Logan began walking back towards where he had first landed. Deceit had been around there, maybe Logan could catch up. 

As Logan wandered, he realized there were voices. Voices around him, whispering to him, talking to him. Straining his ear, he couldn't make out what they were hissing. Whenever he stopped trying to focus, the voices were loud and clear.

"They don't care for you."

"They don't want you."

"You're replaceable."

Logan continued moving, disregarding the voices around him. Eventually, he found his way back on screen. Deceit was standing in his spot. Again.

Appearing as a text-box one final time, Logan did his job. He provided facts and presented a logical conclusion to the situation, and then left. He wasn't needed. He wasn't wanted.

Still sitting in his chair, Logan sighed. Agitating the bruise with his fingers wouldn't make it heal any faster. Besides, he didn't want to feel pain. Emotions were already too much feeling, he didn't need to add sensations to that. 

Logan's desk was perfectly still, waiting for him to continue researching. A single drawer was slightly ajar. Logan opened the compartment, revealing a single jar. Crofter's "Logan's Berry" Jam.

Materializing a spoon in one hand, Logan opened the jar and ate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't usually write, and I didn't really re-read this before posting it. I wrote it because I'm feeling really depressed (working on it with a professional) and felt like projecting onto a character I really love. I actually love all the sander sides (Janus is my favorite, but after that..... gosh I like them all so much). 
> 
> I'm tossing around more Sander Sides fic ideas in my head. I had one planned out but after the newest video.... hoo boy. Things are complicated, but I like that. I like the challenge.
> 
> Hope you're doing well and take the time to help yourselves. Quarantine hits different for everyone, but isolation leads to depression. Take Janus' advice- be nice to yourselves!!!


End file.
